ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:An Understanding Overlord?
Does anyone know if there are any requirements to get another beastmen headgear quest, other than completing the previuos one? I've completed the Yagudo's Hat quest more than 1 year ago, got all cut scenes (including the one giving Gold beastcoin as reward when you zone back into Altar Room) but i still can't unlock the other 3 quests. Any idea? --Ethna Hope this seems right Eca. I can revert if not. --Gahoo 08:32, 22 Jul 2005 (PDT) Is it possible to do all beastmen headgear quests? Is it possible to do all beastmen headgear quests? (Putting this on all the beastmen headgear quests' talk pages.) --Jopasopa 09:51, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Yes, but you have to fully complete each quest before starting the next one. I.E. you have to beat the NMs and get the HQ headgear before you can do another one. --Picket OMG ok.. my friend uton and I both have yag hats from the quests after we beat the quest we tried many ways to get new quests.. well he recently tried dropping the lvl 75 hat and now he has an additional beastmen hat quest. GL all you quest junkies!!! and i have beaten the quest fully and cannot get additional quests. the person above me picket please respond i want to know how if its possible Level Requirements for this quest My White Mage 60 was able to accept this quest. Which brings up the following question: :are the Level Requirements for the ability to accept the quest? or for the ability to complete it? which implies it might be necessary to correct the Level 61+ to 60+ (no, i have not tried to complete this quest yet) -- Spot NM Difficulty *Just tried this with BLU75/NIN37, WAR75/NIN37, BLM75/WHM37, BST75/WHM37. BLM opened with ES+Sleepga II, and 2 of them resisted it, so they're pretty hard to sleep. He cast Sleepga on the ones that resisted and they fell asleep, but all woke up after a minute or two. Slept them again, but when they woke up a third time, they killed me really quick, before we could get them slept again, and I told the others to zone. So they are sleepable, but they wake up somewhat quick, and resist occasionally. The Overlord himself wasn't any harder than he is as a normal mob (fairly easy, but lots of HP and defense). --Kyrial 21:59, 4 April 2007 (EDT) *Copied and pasted from the original page, not sure who it was added by: **party of lvl 75s had difficulty handling this battle. (set up - blu, rdm, pld, drk, rdm, blm). ES + sleepga doesn't hold them very long. most likely easily handled by an alliance (maybe 10 people). *I also completed this fight today. PLD, DRG BRD, RDM, WHM, BLM. ES + Sleepga was resisted by a couple of the orcs, especially the second and third time it was cast. Lullaby also didn't last terribly long. Between the two of them, however, there wasn't much trouble. I am unsure how manyhit points these things have, but they're certainly no pushover. The major issue isn't how much damage any of of them can bring; it's that they all tend to gang up on one person and slap them around a bit, and they survive for a fair bit. The fight itself lasted well over 5 minutes with our group. Once the Orcish Overlord dropped, the fight was won. Sethimothy 10:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC)